Disk apparatuses which record data on and/or reproduce data from disk-shaped recording media (hereinafter referred to as disks) such as CD, DVD, etc. are today reduced in size, thickness and weight suitable for portable use or for equipment on vehicles. In a disk apparatus of this type, the block having a turn table and a spindle motor mounted thereon is supported by the stationary frame through vibration-absorbing means (i.e., a floating structure) so as not to directly transmit vibrations from an external to a disk on which recording or reproducing is being performed. The block having such a floating structure (i.e., a floating block) includes a variety of mechanisms such as a disk carriage-driving mechanism which carries a disk inserted to a recording/reproducing position and ejects the disk from the recording/reproducing position, a disk-clamping mechanism which keeps the disk immovable at the recording/reproducing position, and a disk recording/reproducing mechanism which performs recording or reproducing on the disk at the recording/reproducing position (cf. Patent Literature 1).
According to a disk apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when a disk is inserted from the disk insertion port, the guide pin slides along the circumference edge of the disk and leads the same, and simultaneously, the micro-switch interlocking with the guide pin outputs a disk detection signal to the control circuit. When this disk detection signal is inputted to the control circuit, the reverse rotation motor is driven to rotate the carriage roller in contact with the surface of the disk so as to carry the disk. At this stage, the damper of the disk-clamping mechanism provided in the floating block is lifted so as to ensure the upper side space above the turn table as a disk-carrying space. In addition, the floating block is kept immovable on the stationary frame by locking means interlocking with the guide pin, in other words, the floating block is locked. The disk led to a position above the turn table is held by the damper rotated due to a force from a coil spring, and simultaneously, the locking means for the floating block which holds the disk is disengaged. As a result, the floating block is completely released from the locking means, and the floating block is supported by the vibration-absorbing means alone and thus is put in a floating state, so that recording or reproducing on the disk becomes possible.
In operation for ejecting the disk from the disk apparatus, an ejection signal is inputted to the control circuit to thereby reversely rotate the reverse rotation motor and cause the locking means to lock the floating block. At this stage, the clamper is lifted against the force from the coil spring, and the carriage roller is moved to elastically contact the disk and is started to rotate. The disk in contact with the carriage roller is moved toward the disk insertion port by the rotation of the carriage roller. The reaching of the disk at the ejecting position of the disk insertion port is detected by a detecting means such as a photodiode or the like, and then, the reverse rotation motor is stopped.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-07-272417 (pages 4 to 6 and FIG. 3)